


【AC】【HC】单手脱bra不是必备技能吗？

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·好久没有写沙雕文了，海参的衣服折磨了我头都秃了_(:з」∠)_·海尔森·精致·时尚·有钱·肯威·熄火的车





	【AC】【HC】单手脱bra不是必备技能吗？

他们终于在种种矛盾纠葛中走到了这一步，互相推搡着倒在了床上急切地想要剥开对方。海尔森作为比较有经验的一方，很快就让刺客的外套堆在了地上。

“你没有穿衬衣。”海尔森有点震惊，他知道康纳不喜欢白人的衣物，但只脱去外套就能把他整个胸部捏在手里……海尔森抵在康纳大腿根的东西又硬了几分。

“麻烦。”康纳嘟囔着，海尔森已经往下解他的腰带了，他甚至连海尔森的皮带都没解开，这让他有些气恼。“等一下。”康纳推开海尔森。

“哦，到了现在才打算反悔吗？”海尔森退开了一步，不无讥讽地回嘴。

小狼崽猛地涨红了脸，急急忙忙地否认：“不！但是只有你把我脱光了这不公平！”

“你知道我只需要解开一点裤子就够了。”老流氓充满暗示性地捏了下狼崽的翘臀。

康纳呻吟了一声，他得很努力才不让自己直接坐在海尔森腿上软成一团。“我坚持。”

海尔森只思考了一秒就张开了手臂，“来吧。”仿佛只是让下人给他更衣而已，他现在可是连帽子都还没摘掉呢。

康纳不敢说他早就看海尔森的帽子不爽很久了，这一次有机会果断下手把这顶似乎长在海尔森头上的帽子拍到地上，还用脚把他踢远了一点。

“幼稚。”海尔森评价道。康纳没有反驳，投入地解开披风，垂感极好的布料瞬间堆在他身后。

“我一直很想问，你为什么需要两层披风？”

“时尚，流行，随便你怎么叫。”海尔森觉得自己也不能闲着，趁着康纳不注意抽掉了小狼崽的腰带。

“白人。”康纳翻了个白眼，“不实用，我好几次看见你的披风被房顶的杂草勾住了。”

“不可能。”海尔森坚决否认，“我从不那么干。”

“只有我看见了。”如果这么说能让海尔森好受一点的话。海尔森第二层披风是和外套连在一起的，康纳在肩上找到了暗扣让它同前辈一起堆成一团。绑在海尔森身上的皮带倒和他身上的没什么不同，解起来顺手多了。

“我希望你能加快动作。”海尔森提醒道，“我不希望时间浪费在无用的事情上。”

康纳已经在解领带了，男孩很小心地控制自己手指才不至于抖得解不开红色的绳结。“如果你能把手从我腿上拿下去的话。”康纳没好气地说，他很难忽略在他大腿根部摩挲的手掌。海尔森很喜欢红色，康纳想，他连发带也是红色的。他还得解开海尔森脖子上的领巾，柔软的料子、精致的蕾丝，康纳即便不了解也知道其价值不菲，他很少触摸到如此高级的布料，免不了多摸几下。“唔！”他突然撰紧了手中的领巾，海尔森脱下了他的裤子正把用手掂着他的阴茎。“你不能……”

“你不穿内裤的下场。”海尔森几乎用咏叹调在说这句话了，“我喜欢你这习惯，想想看，你光着屁股翘着老二鬼鬼祟祟跟在我背后就只想让我操你。”

“我没有光着屁股！”

“你承认了你翘着老二想让我操你咯？”

康纳决定不跟他计较，把他剥光了看他还能不能摆出一副游刃有余的表情。然而海尔森的外套就难住了他，他从未见过这样的设计：长出一截的带子遮住了原本应是领口的地方。

康纳决定不问海尔森自己找出解开外套的方法，然而他失去衣服遮蔽的皮肤蹭在圣殿大团长的外套上给他带来了难耐的酥麻感。海尔森腾出一只手把玩他的胸口，指尖拨弄那颗挺起的深色乳头，另一边未能被照顾的，康纳只能拼命往海尔森身上蹭了。

“你的外套应该选用和刺客袍一样的料子。他们结实又耐脏。”

“还够粗糙好让你在上面蹭射？”海尔森发现了狼崽的小动作，笑着照顾了另一侧乳尖。“最好我的裤子也换成帆布。”

“我可没那么说。”康纳红着脸停下了扭腰的动作，他瞟见自己在海尔森的裤子上留下了湿痕。高级布料就是那么精贵不耐脏，康纳为自己找借口。带子上精致的黄铜扣子不过是个装饰，他尝试去解了，差点没把扣子拆下来。

“哈……”他靠在海尔森的肩上，嘴边是那条可恨的带子，所以他毫无顾忌地把口水弄在了上面，还努力留了个牙印。

海尔森揉着他的胸，把康纳过于丰满的胸肌当做某种减压的工具捏出红痕，乳头恬不知耻地充血肿胀，从海尔森的指缝中顽强地顶出来。

康纳从不知道自己的乳头能变得如此脆弱敏感，他咬着唇垂目看着自己赤裸的胸膛，再看看海尔森几乎还能称得上完整的衣着，他有些泄气了。不过，顶在他腿间的热源给了康纳继续下去的动力。

刺客的手指再次在圣殿的外套上移动，布料的细纹磨得他的指腹都有些发麻，他逼自己得尽快解决眼前的难题。

“还不放弃吗孩子？”海尔森放开他的胸，把手指塞进了他的屁股里，正像搅拌沙拉一样搅着他屁股里的水。

“绝不。”康纳咬着海尔森的领子，他作弊地打开了一下鹰眼，终于找到了藏在领子下的暗扣。“把你的手抬起来，我要脱掉你的外套了。”本以为这样就能暂时躲开海尔森的骚扰，男人却告诉他一件可怜的事实：“你还得先解开我袖口的扣子。”

看着袖口伸出来的精致蕾丝，康纳又一次觉得有钱的白人老爷真的闲得慌，而专注把自己堆成一朵花的圣殿大团长竟然还能完美潜行跟着听人墙角还不被起疑，那帮子红衫军绝对都是瞎子。

“该死，为什么你非得让自己的袖口都是三层！”康纳愤愤地拆下扣子，海尔森在他屁股里塞进两根手指了，他才不管得第二天海尔森要怎么才能把衣服穿回去。一把撸下过于繁复的外套，藏在袖子里的袖剑“叮”的一声掉到地上，康纳后悔地说道：“其实我可以割开你的衣服对吧？”

“它们很贵，你刚弄掉的扣子就值你一周的伙食费。”海尔森只穿着衬衫了，薄亚麻的衬衫被汗浸湿勾勒出肌肉线条，明显他也忍得很辛苦。

“你活该。”康纳把衬衫从裤子里抽出来，撩开一角用手指挠他的痒痒。

“停下你的小恶作剧，孩子。”

康纳俯下身在舔走海尔森皮肤上的细汗，“你管这个也是恶作剧？”他终于成功把海尔森的上半身剥光了。

“恭喜你完成工作。”

“完成？还有你的裤子……”康纳没说完就被面朝下摁倒在床上，屁股上抵着一根火热的东西。

“我等不及了。”

 

最后康纳还是被海尔森穿着裤子操哭了。

 

END.


End file.
